


You're Going Nowhere

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Acid Tokyo Arc, Acid Tokyo Destroyed Us All, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, The Bad End Meme, everything hurts and nothing is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: Then someone like me must be the type of person you hate the most.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	You're Going Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Fai is not saved in Tokyo.

“I should have broken your jaw when I had the chance.”

There’s no answer, the body on the bier slumped still beneath the folds of ragged cloth that cover it, rough canvas pocked with rips and tears and acid-eaten along its tattered fringes. Kurogane does not look to see if the body moves, if it rises and falls with the taking of a stuttering breath.

“Prised your teeth open and poured it down your throat.”

In the distant corridors of ruined pillars, something drips, a wet, hissing _plotch-plotch-plotch_ of corrosive rain on porous stone. It’s an ugly, greasy sound; full of slow decay, and it makes his skin itch to hear it. (Beneath his shirt, his back is burning.) Even if the two tribes here aren’t fighting anymore, how long are they going to last when even the water can’t be trusted? More people means more lives to care for, more responsibility, and good intentions are fucking useless when it comes to keeping people alive.

Kurogane understands that much.

“Coward.”

The word echoes, more than it should; it falls heavy in the dull, rotting quiet of this small section of the ruins. In the distance, the quieted sounds of people talking, muted footfalls and movement: life, such as it is, going on.

Somewhere, someone is treating the ki- the new Syaoran for his wounds, head bowed in shame beneath the weight of his own name. Somewhere, the princess is sleeping, exhausted tears wet on her face, on her pillow, the manjuu curled up and crying in her arms. 

_Then someone like me must be the type of person you hate the most._

_“Coward,”_ he says again, and the viciousness of the word claws up his throat, thick and sharp and choking. (He blinks twice; his eyes are burning.) There is blood under his fingernails, clotted into every crease and line of his hands, crusting dark and useless on the ragged slice above his left wrist.

Kurogane sits, and stares -at his torn wrist, at the scar through his palm, at the shaking hands that can hold onto _nothing_ \- and, after a while, stands.

He’s going to need a shovel.

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many ways Fai could have died along the way in TRC, and it was terribly easy to picture this as one of them.


End file.
